


Our Quarantined Life

by VividDayDreamer



Series: Prompts and Challenges (Supergirl 2015) [42]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp, AgentCorpWeek2020, Banter, COVID, Covid Fic, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fluff, Quarantine, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23765188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividDayDreamer/pseuds/VividDayDreamer
Summary: A few weeks later, we get another look into Alex's and Lena's life during the quarantine from Covid-19.Part 1 here:What Happens in Quarantine, Stays in Quarantine
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Prompts and Challenges (Supergirl 2015) [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1356811
Comments: 12
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> Challenge Details: 
>   * Challenge Name: [AgentCorp Week 2020](https://agentcorpevents.tumblr.com/themes1)
>   * Relationship: AgentCorp
>   * Theme: Day 7: "Fluff"
>   * Prompt(s) Used: 
>     * "Lena and Alex create an Ironman like suit so Alex can be more protected and have more powers while fighting alongside Supergirl"
>     * "Wardrobe switch for a week"
> 

> 
>   
> 
> 
> **Find me on[Tumblr](https://dreamsescapeus.tumblr.com/).**
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
>   
> 

_"April 14, 2020. Day 15 of isolation. My troops decided that I needed to stay safe, away from enemy lines. But they don't know me. They don't know the extent of General Danvers' resilience to the opposition. I rose up the ranks based on my uncanny ability to kick ass on the front lines and execute well thought out strategic plans. If the orders hadn't come directly from Colonel Luthor, I would've—"_

"Alex, what are you doing?"

Alex looked up from her screen. Her thoughts had been interrupted when she heard Lena from across the way.

"Um... Playing a video game?"

"You're half mumbling to yourself," Lena chuckled. "And, you've been playing that game for several days straight, love. Aren't you tired of it?"

"Not straight, _love_. I figured that out finally," Alex teased. "Besides, don't _you_ get tired of reviewing business proposals and creating PowerPoint presentations all day?" Alex quipped back, smirking over to Lena from the dining room— the corner of the condo where she'd temporarily set up her gaming area at the head of the table. 

With her back-lit keyboard, mouse and gaming headset at her disposal, Alex had set up shop there and pretty much left it like that, knowing that they wouldn't be having guests any time soon with Covid still running rampant, and quarantine now being the norm. She's never had the luxury of abundant free time and an oddly quiet National City, to play her old games again. She forgot how much fun she used to have and found herself getting lost in them again. Occasionally, Lena would take her laptop over to the table and work beside Alex, just to be close. 

And it was sweet, the way they'd play footsie under the table like young teenagers.

However, this time, Lena was at her usual spot on the couch— the portion of the condo that she's come to claim over the past few weeks. It was practically a nest of work related items, made comfortable by the company of a few throw pillows and her comfy knit blanket. The side table had been cleared off to make space for her coffee mug— which was refilled several times a day— a small spiral-bound notepad, a pen, her phone, a pair of wireless earbuds, and her tablet. On the couch, she had a spread of manila folders and loose leafs of paper constantly strewn about.

Alex had no idea how she kept track of it all. Lena would simply deem it as, 'organized chaos', and Alex would just leave it at that. She was normally pretty good at keeping up with Lena when it came to all the science stuff, but recently, the CEO's plate had been full of paperwork. It was just all numbers and fancy jargon that would leave Alex confused at the legalese thrown her way. She tried to help though. She'd lend an ear to Lena when she'd ramble on about acquisitions and things about intellectual property and what not, but her eyes would go wide and glaze over. Eventually, she'd just grin apologetically when she got caught.

Lena would just chuckle right after, letting Alex off the hook with a kiss.

"At least someone in this place is still being productive. Don't _you_ have work to do, Alex?" Lena said as she got up and strolled over, poking at Alex's inability to want to stare at her screen for anything other than whatever game it was that had stolen her attention for days.

"Well, there is a lot of paperwork to do, but... I can get to that later. I wanna get away from work. I rarely get this much downtime to myself. It's been nice to just step away from the stress and relax."

"Alex. You're playing a military game. Leading a squad of people around to do— well, whatever it is your mission is, _and_ you're constantly on that headset with Susan, Lucy, Winn and Brainy. I hardly count that as 'getting away from work'," Lena retorted. She then leaned up against Alex, who immediately curled her arm around Lena's waist to pull the brunette down to her lap.

"Okay, fine. It sounds like work, but it's not. It's.. different. It's... oddly relaxing."

"Tell me, Ms. Danvers," Lena said fondly as she pressed up close to kiss her lips. "Tell me how defeating monsters on a computer screen is any different from what you do on a day-to-day basis at the DEO."

"Hmmm," Alex hummed, as she slyly slipped her hand low to cup Lena's ass. "For one, I don't come back looking like I just came back from war, smelling like grit and blood and alien guts and god knows what else I'd normally get exposed to out there. Hell, I've even smelled like a damn sewer before! And that... well that was just gross."

Lena's lips curled up faintly. She always worried about Alex being out in the field, risking her life day in and day out. There were too many times when Alex came back worse for the wear: a few broken bones, skin tattered with cuts and wounds, then painted with bothersome shades of purple and blue. It's why she was so relieved to finally have Alex in _the suit_ ; the one that Lena had spent the majority of her free time building. It was bio-engineered specifically to comply to the only person whose genetic codes it was programmed with. It was an epic masterpiece. It had weapons, tactical advancements, protective safety features— a near impenetrable piece of armor that was a pet project Lena was damn proud of. 

She couldn't keep Alex from wanting to be out there in the streets, fighting alongside Kara. Lena found that out early on. Despite Supergirl's alien powers— whose capabilities surpasses that of any one human— it was still Kara Danvers, Alex's little sister; the one her dear fiancée always stood by. Thus, the Super Suit was created. It was a lot more mechanical, and less apparel like, but Lena insisted on keeping Alex's body safe from harm. Although, the drawback was that Alex became a bit more cocky with it on. 

She would place herself in more and more dangerous situations, feeling invincible in her "Ironman" look-alike. It definitely kept Lena on edge, which made the upkeep on Alex's suit such a chore. She'd constantly make it her personal duty to ensure that it was always in prime shape, despite Alex's attentiveness to it. And, if Lena felt the urge to add in another safety feature to keep her valiant knight safe, Alex didn't argue. However, Alex did know she wouldn't be able to get away with her reckless decisions so easily. She'd ultimately have to deal with at least a lecture or two about being more careful and _not_ pushing her limits.

Safety first. It's why Lena built the damn suit to begin with.

"And thank goodness for that," Lena finally responded, now remembering how daring her soon to be wife was. It was always a sore topic, and something she didn't want to dwell on any further. 

"But seriously, darling. I know how much that mundane stuff stresses you out when they pile up. Why not just spend a few hours here and there actually doing your job."

Alex then looked up at Lena. The brunette was sporting a raised brow; a sly look as if to challenge her.

"My job, huh," Alex thought. A devious smile formed on her face. "Fine. How about we trade places for a few days. _You_ , Lena Luthor, the future, Mrs. Luthor-Danvers, will relax, stop working, and get your mind off of things. Have a stay-cation. Here. At home. I'll even draw you a few baths, create a spa-like experience for you... And in return I'll..." Alex scrunched her face at the next thought, as if she was about to say something she'll soon regret. "I'll do... work," she finally managed to spit out. Although, it wasn't without an accompanying groan.

Lena's ears perked up at the thought of having a genuine break. As much as she's always wanted one, she had troubles making it happen. The ingrained mentality of working hard every minute she could, in order not to lose out on an idea, or try to get ahead of the curve, was a difficult one to get out of. Alex was constantly trying to pull her away from it, insisting that relaxing the mind and body could do wonders for her. And yes, Lena's heard that same mantra time and time again, but, old habits were hard to break. However, with L-Corp facilities practically quieted down due to Covid, she figured it would be a good opportunity to take some time off.

"Hmmm, I might take you up on that offer," Lena said with a dangerous look that Alex was all too familiar with. Lena was always good at one-upping her, and _that_ look was a tell-tale sign. She immediately got worried.

"Ohhhhh kay... But?"

"But let's stretch it for a week."

"Oh," Alex said relieved, assuming it'd be worse. 

"Oh, I'm not done, love."

Lena chuckled at the look on Alex's face. It was one that she wore whenever she knew she was about to be beaten at her own game. And she'd totally be right.

"If we're going to swap, then we swap all the way."

"Wait. What does that mean?"

"That means I get to choose which movies we watch on Friday nights, that we swap clothes, AND, I get to take the Super Suit out for a spin. Chores stay the same though, because... well, it just works," she responded, wearing an endearing smile. "I love you, but if I leave you in charge of our meals, I know I won't survive. It'd be a continuous spread of junk food and unhealthy options like chinese food, frozen dinners, and lord knows whatever it is you have stocked in that overstuffed pantry of ours."

Guiltily, Alex shrugged with a smile.

"You know I need my snacks to survive since we're cooped up in here for who knows how long. But wait. Hold on, hold on. Back up. A) You cannot be serious about the clothes swapping business. I loooove living in my hoodie and sweatpants. And flannels. It's not my fault you wanna keep wearing blouses and fancy dresses at home. That's so not fair we'd have to swap and 2) —"

"You mean, B," Lena corrected with a smug grin on her face. Alex was starting to fluster, faltering at the idea going through with her own challenge.

"Yea, B. You know I always do that," Alex said, with a roll of her eyes. "Anyway, you wanna take the Super Suit out for a spin?! I thought you had it engineered to only comply with _my_ genetics."

"Yes, but, _I'm_ the creator of the suit, love. Don't think I don't have backdoor access to my own technology."

Alex chuckled, ready to blurt out some crude joke about 'backdoor accessing', but decided to save that for another time. There were too many other things at stake at the moment. Like giving up her baby. And wearing dressy clothes at home. However, after a second thought, she quickly relented to Lena's terms, realizing that she'd be sacrificing it all for the greater good.

"Fine. I owe her existence to you anyway."

"Bitter, Alex?" Lena asked playfully as she draped her arms around Alex's shoulders.

"Mostly because you're gonna make me wear your clothes. _You're_ the one that looks good in them. Not me."

"Au contraire, love. I've seen you in heels and a dress," Lena smirked knowingly. "You're quite beautiful. And sexy. It doesn't matter what you wear, Alex. Don't sell yourself short."

Alex smiled bashfully.

"Yea, well... I'd still rather be in _my_ clothes," Alex pouted. "Even my DEO uniform isn't as fancy as your pencil skirts and heels. Wait. You're not expecting me to wear heels at home, are you?"

"Have you seen me wear them?"

"Um... once, maybe?"

"Then once."

Alex groaned and tipped her head back, half sorry that she even brought up the challenge. Yet, she kept reminding herself, that if it meant that Lena would finally unwind and unplug for the whole week, that it'd do her wonders. And that, would be worth it.  


  


* * *

  


And so, it happened.

Lena forced herself to unplug, and only responded to emails or messages that were of utter importance. She had to rejigger some of her calls and meetings, which luckily were only a handful but still was a pain. Alex had to badger Lena a few times about sneaking a glance at her phone or email, but that was only after the first day. After that, Lena acclimated to the terms of the agreement and happily enjoyed the time off. 

She spent the following days with Alex watching whatever documentary she wanted to see, took nice soothing baths— Alex did keep her promise of creating a zen-like environment for her in their master bathroom— and relax in the idea of not having to respond to every chime of her phone. But, out of everything, she especially _loved_ living in Alex's lounge wear. She definitely understood why Alex would wear them, day in and day out.

But Alex...

Alex had a harder time adjusting. It was true, she felt comforted by the idea of Lena finally stepping away from all the stress. It was nice to be able to just get up from the mundane company of her dizzying paperwork, to go snuggle up with Lena, have lunch, or whatever, and not have to worry that she'd be interrupting. Though, she really wasn't a fan of dressing up. Especially since there was no real reason for her to do so. It was too restricting. She honestly couldn't understand why Lena insisted on torturing herself like that, when she could literally wear anything else. Like sweatpants.

Alex whined about having to wake up earlier the next day, just so she could put on make-up and get dressed in the full-on ensemble that Lena had prepared for her the night before. At least it was a suit. Though, she was forced to trade in her boxer briefs and sports bra for a pair of panties and a regular bra. She wasn't too keen on that bit.

The next day, she was confronted by something "worse". A floral print, low cut blouse that Lena loved wearing on Tuesdays. Lena always had her big fancy meetings in the boardroom on Tuesdays, full of old aged men in suits, waiting to prove their masculinity. She adored being able to not only flaunt her ability to stand up to the rest of them— and not easily be plowed down— but also to show that she did it _her_ way. As a woman.

_Floral print of all things..._

"Oh come on, Lee... Why this one? At least you let me wear a pant suit yesterday. _That_ I could do. But this? This is just mean." 

"It's not mean, Alex," Lena said with a hard roll of her eyes.

"Okay, it's not mean. You look amazing in it, but me? Pass please."

"Are you seriously chickening out of your own challenge?" Lena teased, holding the blouse up and swinging it from side-to-side. Its hook hung on the crook of her finger as she taunted her with it.

"I'm not a chicken. Just— why floral?" came the belly deep whine from Alex. Lena just shook her head. It was all too familiar, that seemingly Danvers family trait.

"Because it's Tuesday. Remember?"

Alex furrowed her brows and pursed her lips, then swiped the blouse from Lena and dragged her feet towards the bathroom.

"Oh, and Alex?"

Alex turned around, just to find that same devious smirk plastered on Lena's face.

"You're wearing the skirt that goes with it. So, wear appropriate underwear."

"Boxer briefs are appropriate underwear!"

"Not with a pencil skirt. You know better. And secondly, we agreed to a full-on swap. So that means..."

"Wait wait wait! Thongs too? You can't be serious."

"Rules of the game, love."

Alex let out a hearty groan and stomped back into the bedroom to rifle through her underwear drawer, digging into the back until she found that tiny stash of "just in case" thongs. She thought she could've just gotten away with not having to be that strict to the rules about her attire, but perhaps she just got lucky the day before. 

Lena couldn't help but chuckle. Especially when Alex stomped past her with the most non-threatening glare she's ever seen.

That same day, promptly at 5pm, Alex stripped out of it all and jumped straight into her regular lounge wear, happily swapping out the uncomfortable undergarments as well, and back into her norm. Her speedy movements were as if she was wanting to desperately wash away the bright colors that stained her skin for 9+ hours, by covering herself up fully in drab grays and blacks. Lastly, to make a point, she went without a bra for the rest of the evening and _nearly_ went commando.  


  


* * *

  


On Wednesday, Lena pulled out a dress. And heels.

"Leeeeeeeeee," came the all too familiar whining. "Whyyyyyyy?"

"Heels. Once. Remember?" Lena responded with a quirk of her brow and a half smile. She couldn't help but enjoy torturing Alex like this. It wasn't out of malice, of course. Alex just looked that good in her clothes. Though, she always did when she actually took the time to dress up.

Alex groaned and complained, again, yet changed into it anyway.

It was all in fun and games until Alex stumbled over her feet once while returning from the kitchen with bowl full of Cheetos. It sent cheesy, puffed up curls all over the hallway. Lena rushed over to see if Alex was fine. And perhaps it was her ego that just got bruised a bit, because she immediately waved Lena off and grumbled quietly about her annoyance with heels, and why she doesn't like to wear them. Eventually, she got up, feeling only upset about losing the remains of her last bag of Cheetos _and_ having to clean up the mess. Lena didn't fail to notice.

She felt bad and ultimately allowed Alex to go barefoot for the rest of the day. And, to further lift her spirits, Lena pulled out a secret stash of Cheetos that she'd picked up for Alex for a rainy day, giving her a reason to jump for joy. However, that act nearly twisted her ankle. Annoyed, Alex immediately kicked the heels off with gusto. Happy to be freed of it.  


  


* * *

  


The remainder of the week went pretty much just like that. 

Lena found a second home in Alex's sweats and enjoyed her nightly drawn baths with essential oils and bath salts, while Alex put up with being Lena's personal dress up doll. Yet despite all the whining and occasional pouting, all-in-all, Alex was a pretty good sport about it. 

When the week was done, Lena was relaxed, body and mind, and Alex had knocked out her stack of virtual paperwork.

"You were right. Unplugging was definitely what the doctor ordered," Lena said as she laid back lazily on the couch and sipped on her wine.

"Psh. You never listen to me. And technically, I am a doctor you know," Alex shouted from the kitchen as she dug through the haphazard mountain of pantry items.

"Of course you are, love," Lena responded with a teasing tone. "By the way, _doctor_ , I'm stealing these joggers next week too."

"Those are my favorite ones! I—"

Alex was interrupted by the cascading tower that had toppled over and attacked her.

"Alex!" Lena exclaimed as she rushed over. However, she couldn't help but laugh when she saw Alex bested by the two things she'd overstocked them with, due to the pandemic. Toilet paper and paper towels.

"I told you you bought too much," Lena chuckled as she helped Alex up.

"Your ass loves me for it though. Don't deny it," Alex laughed. Lena smacked her on the ass, to which she just chuckled even more.

"What are you looking for anyway?" Lena asked.

"Snacks. I burned through my stash I think," she responded with a disappointed tone. Alex stared into the pantry once more, wondering if she'd hid any that she hadn't found. Not coming up with any more ideas, she came to a conclusion. "Alright, that's it. I'm going out."

"Al. Seriously? You'll survive off of some healthier options. You did stock me up on granola bars, dried fruit and nuts. You're more than welcome to help yourself."

"I'm not a squirrel," Alex teased, earning her another smack on the ass. This time though, Alex promptly turned to capture Lena in a massive bear hug, holding her from behind and kissing at her neck, causing Lena to let out those innocent giggles she loved to hear.

"Seriously, Lee. I need some _real_ snacks," Alex finally said when she was done 'torturing' Lena with her neck nibbling.

"You're really gonna risk getting the virus, for junk food?"

"I'll wear my suit. I'll be safe. You have state-of-the-art air filtration systems in that thing."

"You're going to wear the suit. Just to go grocery shopping?" Lena deadpanned. "Wait, and not even for real food?"

"My sanity depends on it. And, for your information, they are food, and very much real."

Lena huffed and rolled her eyes. 

"The cabinet above the fridge."

And just like that, Alex's eyes lit up.

"Lena Luthor, you are my hero, and the best person I could be cooped up with," Alex said, stealing a quick kiss before she rushed off.

Alex grabbed the step stool and opened the treasure-filled cabinet, to which she was surprised to see it stuffed with a variety of snacks that she loved. Earlier that week, Lena had secretly snuck off in Alex's suit— supposedly for a test run, one rainy evening while Alex was asleep— and decided to spoil her with a surprise since she was out anyway. Though, she'd never admit to doing that, especially since she just lectured Alex about it.

"Lee! You've been holding out on me?"

"I'm just stretching out our stash, darling. I know how you get," Lena said with a smile

Alex swiftly hopped off of the stool with a bag of BBQ chips in her hand, then wrapped her arms around Lena's waist, lifted her up and spun her around. She then put her back down and kissed her tenderly.

"I love you, Lee," Alex said earnestly, pressing their foreheads close.

Lena giggled, "I love you too."

"See, you and I will definitely survive this pandemic together."

"Darling, if you're deducing that notion, plainly from the fact that you stocked us up with toilet paper and I stock you up with snacks, then—"

"Indeed I am. Plus, you know. You got the brains and..."

Lena lifted a brow, waiting to hear what foolish she was going to say next. She wasn't surprised when Alex raised both her arms up and toughened up to show off her muscles.

"I've got these guns!"

Alex pursed her lips to the side of her mouth, smirking with a playful sense of confidence.

Lena couldn't help but laugh. Her brave and valiant warrior, with the sense of humor and antics of a court jester, her dearly beloved and soon-to-be wife, was everything she wanted. Shenanigans aside, she was thankful for being quarantined with Alex. It was everything she could've hoped for.


	2. BONUS OUT-TAKE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random out-take for fun. Came out of a fun brain-storming session with my fav shadow beta. :P
> 
>   
> 

A snippet about the Super Suit, from weeks prior:

  


_"Hey, Lee? Where's my super suit?"_

_"I put it away, Alex. It's for _emergency_ use only."_

_Alex grumbled as she looked through all the usual spots for the bio-activated bracelet._

_"Where did you put it?"_

_"Why do you need to know?"_

_"Because I'm going stir crazy! Can't we just go off to an island somewhere, some remote beach, bring our own picnic basket with mojitos and snacks and— Oooh, and take those little toothpicks with the umbrellas on them and—"_

_"And what island do you have in mind?"_

_"Don't you own one?"_

_Lena glared at her, as if it was the most ridiculous thing she could have ever asked._

_"...Don't you?"_

_Lena crossed her arms and raised her brow._

_"But Leeeeee," Alex whined, "My sanity is in danger! I wanna go somewhere!"_

_"Alex," Lena huffed, exasperated, "You are most certainly not in danger of losing your sanity. And, it's only been over a week."_

_"You tell me where my suit is, woman! We are talking about the greater good!"_

_Lena walked towards Alex and draped her arms around Alex's shoulders._

_"'Greater good, huh?" Lena teased. "You're stuck here with me, don't I count for something?"_

_"You're right," Alex hummed as she pulled Lena in and kissed her softly. "You're probably the greatest good, I'm ever gonna get."_

_Lena smiled into the kiss, pulling away only slightly._

_"You've watched that too many times, love."_

_"See??? My sanity is at— Mmmrph."_

_"How about we do something a little different tonight, then. Let me show you what the greater good can be."_

_"Oh really?"_

_"Yes," Lena smirked as she slipped her hand around Alex's wrist and pulled her towards the bedroom. "Really."_


End file.
